Color correction tools are used in the film industry and other disciplines to alter the perceived color of an image. Conventional color correction tools typically allow users to perform primary and secondary color corrections. Primary color correction involves correcting the color of an entire image, such as adjusting the blacks, whites or gray tones of the image. Secondary color correction involves correcting a particular color range in an image. For example, a user may want to change the color of an object in an image from red to blue. The user would identify the range of red in the object and then push the hue to blue. This process could also be applied to other objects in the image.
Color corrections are usually performed in a color space, such as the ubiquitous RGB (Red, Green, Blue) color space. These color spaces can be represented by a three-dimensional (3D) coordinate system, where the three axes of the coordinate system represents components associated with the color space. For example, in the RGB color space the three axes represent contributions of Red, Green and Blue. A color can be located in the RGB color space based on Red, Green and Blue contributions to the color. Since color corrections are performed in 3D color space, many colorists could benefit from a 3D color visualization tool for making precise primary and secondary color adjustments to digital images.